


【鸣佐】巅峰对决·爱情的滋味

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 毁天灭地OOC恶搞R18，明星鸣X总裁佐





	【鸣佐】巅峰对决·爱情的滋味

“水月。”

“您说。”

“总裁……可以潜规则男明星吗？”

“？”

 

宇智波佐助是个娱乐公司的小总裁，年少有为性格乖，有颜多财人人爱。可是他的助理水月问他为什么不开怀，总裁说：“我为啥不快乐，你看那些妖艳贱货，每天浓妆艳抹，其实内心更挫。他们倒是很上进，使劲玩弄心机，做作到不行还娇嗔个不停。费尽心思，蠢不自知，老子难得看他们每天撕。”

水月：“我的大哥您不能这么说，你看别人那些言情小说，女主一作那男主就想啵。”

“那我能怎么做，这也不是我的错，在其他人面前我都是保持沉默。”

“沉默到不快乐不如放飞自我。我明白了您不爱妖艳贱货，不如您来试试这个。金发蓝眼，清纯满脸，身体强健，您只要一点就马上安排见面。”

“停停停，”佐助说，“总裁还能潜规则男明星？”

“当然。”

 

宇智波总裁终于进了屋，小鲜肉鸣人等得都想哭，满脸通红像一只小猪。佐助问他你几岁。

“19岁，”鸣人说：“刚才我险些被人灌醉。”

“不错。”佐助点点头：“有没有品尝过爱情的滋味？”

“爱情的滋味？哦爱情的滋味！它一定能使人变得憔悴，精神颓废，为爱喝醉，笑中带泪！”

“说得挺妙，”总裁邪魅一笑，“今晚我会让你睡不着觉！”

“真没想到！”鸣人兴奋地叫：“咱们抱抱！我本来想以说唱出道，运气不好，竟成了演员这真是可笑！我来给你唱切克闹！

哟哟切克闹！一起丢掉钞票学会放声尖叫，我要让全世界都知道，rap之王就是我外号！”

“打住打住今夜我最酷，你不过只是我的玩物，不要再说大话让我发怒，话不多说一起云翻雨覆！”

漩涡鸣人害怕地捂住胸口连忙起摇头，原本他只想和总裁battle，不过总裁太凶他不敢再斗，不敢再秀，有没有人现在能把他救。

“先生请你别生气，rap之王让给你。我是漩涡鸣人请问你叫啥名儿？”

“漩涡鸣人，”总裁扬唇一笑，“真是个可人儿。记住，我的名字是宇智波佐助！”说完竟把鸣人往床上一撂。

“不要这样！”鸣人疯狂咆哮！佐助已经坐在了他身上并且给他戴上手铐，我操这是什么情况？！

“佐助你这个大坏蛋！把我上了你不会心安！大坏蛋！一点都不man！”

“谁说我要上你？”总裁可真是了不起，上下其手玩得安逸：“我不过是在潜规则你。”

“帅不要脸！”

总裁大手一挥，就往鸣人屁屁上捶：“你不让我潜，我不让你演。我有的是金钱和时间，你就是缺少社会的磨练，这一晚后你一定会改变，让你迷恋，让你成为娱乐圈的领衔。”

鸣人羞得满脸通红，总裁现在要他从，难道只能以这种方式与社会共同繁荣？

佐助扒下鸣人的裤子就开始口，还不忘了用手在鸣人身上走。鸣人内心躁动，血液下涌，肉刃就往佐助嘴里捅。有点困难，总裁心想完蛋，这个明星不一般。体积有点大，第一次的佐助还有点怕。

虽然有点怂但一定要让他从。总裁弄得越认真，鸣人就越发愣。终于他回神，大吼一声：“佐助，快出……”

佐助躲闪不及，差点当场昏迷。白液溅了他满脸，鸣人刚好低下眼，情不自禁又硬了的他觉得自己再也没有脸，难道这就是社会的磨练？

愤怒的佐助心想这人还挺强，再也顾不了多少就坐上去让自己爽一爽。被扩张的很好的小穴一下子把那东西吃了进去，鸣人也福至心灵地加快动力，两人唱起了动力火车的当。唱完当唱当你，唱完当你唱当你离开的时候，两人泪流满面。

这难道就是爱情的滋味？梨花带雨的佐助解开了鸣人的手铐。

“Oh my baby！感谢你给我的这次机会，我终于有了对爱情的体会。这毒酒最美，痛人心扉，让我沉醉，让我疲惫，让我懂得什么最珍贵！”鸣人擦了擦眼角的泪，“你说对不对？”

“今生今世陪你睡！”

Fin.


End file.
